Contemplating
by Shocking Pinx
Summary: Ian contemplates all about their lives. Well, to be specific, Jodi's and Kyle's. Oneshot. Please read and review? Thanks! Love y'all!


_A/N: This is a little something that i thought ages ago. i really like the kyle/jodi pairing and here's my take on their love story! Not exactly. You can call it their ending but all in ian's POV. i just thought that it would be cool if ian can narrate kyle's problems. less cussing you know. haha just kidding. Enjoy! xoxoxx Karms_

Who would have known that other species from unknown parts of the universe would someday invade our little and beautiful planet called Earth?

I mean, what are their reasons for doing this? Did they get bored and the master of the aliens said, "Hmm I have nothing else to do in this sick world. Let's destroy that blue and green planet!"

Meeting Wanda, my soul mate (no pun intended), was an eye-opener for me. I now know that it wasn't their fault that they have to take the lives of the humans. They aren't even violent. Compared to us, they're just like little children being spank by us adults. They're completely innocent. Not all of them I know but the majority of the souls are gentle beings and they don't really mean to harm us. It's just what they are. And you can't take that away from them much as they can't take away the fact that we're humans and we're different from them.

Brings a whole new meaning to the expression that everyone's unique in his or her own way.

But sometimes, I just can't help but wonder why some of us have to experience something that would break your heart. Over and over again.

You keep thinking of a solution to fix your problems, but in the end, you would find out that everything you've done was futile. Useless. A waste of time. Losing hope because even though you've exerted every effort, pushed yourself into your limits, nothing had happened. No one got affected by your actions, but no one benefited from it too.

Look at my brother Kyle for example. He brought back Jodi because he thought of course that if Wanda could get those souls out of us humans, then Jodi might have a chance to come back. To come back as a human and to come back to him.

I knew that it shattered something inside him when he saw her again. Seeing those silver specks behind her pure and sincere eyes must have broken his heart, knowing that after all these years, Jodi was not Jodi anymore. My brother loves her very much. You'll never know what Kyle might do just to bring his precious Jodi back.

But now, Kyle's holding Jodi's limp hand. She was breathing all right, but she wasn't responding. She was practically in a coma. Kyle kept murmuring words that I know were mentioned to soothe both Jodi and himself. He was comforting himself in the fact that Jodi was here now and unscathed. That she would soon wake up and they would spend every day of their lives holding each other.

But now, I see that Kyle was starting to doubt. His face was growing weary and more tired as time passed. I just shook my head as I held Wanda's hand.

We were both looking at Kyle. A headstrong and a straightforward person. Never would we have thought that it was a matter of time before we witness him breaking down in pieces, shattering as each piece hit the cold hard floor. I was happy that Wanda didn't leave and I felt a pang as I thought if I were in the same situation as Kyle now.

Come to think of it, Kyle was pretty strong when Jodi was inserted with a soul and left him. He was able to smile, joke, play and fight. Now though… I don't think he likes it very much that he has to endure the experience of losing Jodi again.

I looked around the room and saw Jared and Melanie with the same expression on their faces: pity.

I know that Jared was also thinking what would have happened if Wanda hadn't make that sacrifice and Melanie had to fade away at some time. Just by looking at his face, you would know straightaway what he's thinking. And what he went through.

He went to a lot of trouble just to survive in this world and by chance, he found Melanie. He lost her and he became bitter. You could tell that he was angry with Wanda from the start. All of us were. Not Jeb though. Jared thought that Wanda didn't need to be here since she took the life of someone he loves. On the other hand, she was inside her. Melanie I mean. So he can't banish her or else he would lose a part of Melanie. It's all he got back then. Melanie's body and his memories of her. You could tell that he wasn't going to love anyone else. Only her. And in the end, he got his happy ending. He got her in the end.

And me. Funny how I met Wanda in the middle of a worldwide chaos. I was angry at her back then too. I was angry at all souls in general. But, little by little, she changed the way I viewed of her and her family. And I learned to love her. It was a bit risky at the start seeing as Melanie was Jared's. But then when Wanda wanted to exclude herself from us, Jared found a way to keep both Wanda and Melanie. And everyone became happy. Especially me. Because Wanda became mine and only mine.

From the corner of my eye, I saw Kyle stole a glance at me and I saw misery in his eyes. It was almost as if Kyle's expression was asking: Where's my happy ending? I deserve one too you know. But then came anther look: a look of pure resignation that it was almost horrible to be him at the moment. It's like he knew that Jodi wouldn't come back to him whatever he did. Whether he jumps off a building or drown in the river, it wouldn't mean much. She won't open her eyes anymore and if she does, it'll be only because of Sunny.

It was killing me that my brother had to feel something so horrible and painful. Something that he doesn't deserve.

I sighed. Wanda, who remained frozen and still the whole time, suddenly went to Kyle's side and placed a hand gently on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry Kyle," she whispered, her voice breaking. "We're going to leave you for a moment and we can discuss… you options after."

Kyle merely nodded. Wanda beckoned to Jared and Melanie and we were about to leave when Kyle suddenly froze.

Jodi's hand, which was limp and seemingly lifeless a while ago, suddenly reached for Kyle's hand tentatively. Like she was wondering what would've happened if she touched him. Her eyelids fluttered and her eyes met Kyle's. No more silver specks. It was once again pure and only Jodi's. Everyone in the room was frozen in complete utter shock.

How can you go to being in a coma to moving like you weren't in a coma?

"Jodi," Kyle breathed. "You're back.."

Jodi smiled affectionately at him before kissing Kyle in the mouth. "God I missed you. Where've you been all these years?" she joked.

"I was right behind you Jodi. I was right there all along. I didn't let go.."

"And neither did i…"

And with that, we left the happy couple in peace and in isolation. We'll greet Jodi later on.

Right now, it was Kyle's right to have his happy ending.

His happy ending with Jodi.

_A/N: So yeah. I hope you liked that. If not, please still review? Thanks!! Love, Karms._


End file.
